1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a supporting apparatus for supporting an electronic device, and more particularly to a supporting apparatus including a mechanism for creating a compensating torque.
2. Description of the Related Art
typically, an electronic device such as a plasma TV or an LCD TV is mounted to a platform or a wall by a supporting apparatus.
A conventional supporting apparatus includes a connecting member connected fixedly to the electric device, a fixed member secured to the platform or the wall, and at least one frictional washer disposed between and in frictional contact with the connecting member and the fixed member for creating a frictional force between the connecting member and the fixed member to compensate for a torque caused by the gravitational force of the electronic device. As such, when the electronic device is moved to desired position, it can be maintained at the desired position unless an external force is applied thereto. However, when further movement of the electronic device is intended, it is necessary to provide a relative large force to overcome the frictional force, thereby resulting in difficult use.
Another conventional supporting apparatus is used to mount an electronic device to the platform or the wall, in such a manner to allow for height adjustment of the electronic device. Such a supporting apparatus includes a constant-force spring for creating a fixed torque to maintain the electronic device at a desired height. As a result, when the weight of the electronic device is changed, the torque created by the constant-force spring cannot maintain the electronic device at the desired height.